Are You Ready?
by Fire Dragon
Summary: Please review! I really need a booster, check my profile and you'll know why...


****

Are You Ready?

A/N: Hey guys. Long time no see. Anyway, major writers block on hooded darkness…don't think I'll get that finished. This is a song thing, it's ok, and it would be great if you reviewed! I really need a booster today!

Harry Potter stood by a forest deep in South Asia. Beside him stood an army of wizard followers. They were on the hunt…for Lord Voldemort. He had destroyed many families, and lives, it was time for the end. Closest to Harry stood Hermione and Ron, his two best friends in the world. It was their seventh year at Hogwarts, and it had been pure terror ever since the end of the fourth year. Voldemort had killed no less then 37 people at Hogwarts, ranging from the age of 11 to 17. 

'_Hey Mr. Seeker,_

Hold on to this advice

If you keep seeking you will find'

** Three months later **

School had been canceled in order to continue the search. Sirius had left as Padfoot to scout out the area.

"Harry! Dumbledore! I found him and his rat. There are hundreds of supporters deep in the forest."

"Thanks Sirius. Let's move out, shall we?" The entire army started to march into the forest. Some to meet their destiny, some to meet their doom.

__

'Don't want to follow

Down roads been walked before 

So hard to follow an open door'

"Haven't we been this way before?"

" I think so…."

Complaints echoed through the forest. Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione ignore them all, and kept walking. They were ready to face Lord Voldemort. If the others didn't want to follow that was okay, the end was now.

__

'Are you ready?

Are you ready?

For what's to come?'

** 1 Month Later **

They had faced the first Dark Wizard. Harry had brought him down with a single blast. The entire school had been practicing how to defend curses and attack Dark Wizards; Harry was one of the best. He already had a job as an auror set up for when he got out of school.

The Army of Good Wizards (we'll just call them the A.G.W.) moved into a clearing where an army of Dark Wizards stood waiting, wands pointed right at them.

A flash of green light hit the clearing.

The first A.G.W. had gone done. It was Ron.

"No!" Harry and Hermione screamed in anguish, they both charged out of pure fury. The A.G.W. took the hint and joined the raging battle. All heads turned when the dark mark, a skull with a snake shooting out of the mouth, was shot in the air. Standing directly underneath was Voldemort. The fighting paused as Harry Potter walked forward to face Voldemort.

__

'Hey Mr. Hero,

Walking a thin, fine line

Under the microscope of life'

Harry threw the first hex at Voldemort, a confusion hex that would make Voldemort not know where he was.

"Confusictus!" A purple streak dodged through the air, alighting faced as it ran by. Voldemort dodged it easily. He did not force an attack towards harry, this unnerved him slightly. 'What can I do?' Harry thought. ' What will defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard? This is not mission difficult, Mr. Potter, it is mission impossible.'

__

'Remember your roots my friend,

They're down below

'Cause heroes come and heroes go'

'What would my father do?' Harry thought to himself, again. 'Probably a simple spell, Wingardium Leviosa? No, too simple…err…got it!

"Obliviate!" Harry shouted with all eyes on him. The world was at a standstill.

__

'Are you ready?

Are you ready?

For what's to come.'

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,

Count down to the change in life that's soon to come'

Voldemort obviously wasn't expecting such a simple curse. He didn't move as in came hurtling at him. The white streak hit him, directly in the chest. For a few moments, Voldemort looked like an angel, (yeah…right,) then he spoke up.

"Who am I?"

The A.G.W. cheered as they had never cheered before! Even louder than the world cup! Dark Wizards just stood there, mouths hanging open in awe, while they were being arrested.

__

'Your life has just begun'

A new life, a new chance, a new start. Many had died, many were wounded. Those who had perished were not forgotten, because legends live on.

__

'Your life has just begun'

A life without darkness.

A/N: Whadyathink??? Please review and tell me! The song was by Creed, the best band in the world!!!

Disclaimer: Mission Impossible owns the little quote, Creed owns the song, and Joanne K Rowling owns the characters. I own nothing and make no money so don't sue me because I have nothing! ::g:::

__


End file.
